Taste of Freedom
by DomLuver
Summary: Kel finds out that freedom is short-lived. February response - Prompt: "Free" R&R! And happy Valentine's Day!


**Hey guys this is my response to the February ****JoGeNuDoNaRo competition – Prompt: "Free"**

**This is also my Valentine's tribute thing. Yes, I like to kill two birds with one stone. But I don't particularly like that saying….don't like killing birds. They're pretty and never hurt you *goes into a rant* **

**Anyways, I hope you like it :) **

**Taste of Freedom**

~DomLuver~

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Among the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

~Fields of Gold by Eva Cassidy~

_--_

"Here. Stand up on this crate" he told her.

"Dom, this is silly. What if I fall off?" she asked.

"You really think I would let you? Now hush and just get on the crate." When she hesitated, he added, "Don't worry, I'm right behind you. And it's not that high at all."

Feeling his warm body against hers, she stepped onto the crate, testing it with one foot first. When she was standing firmly on the crate he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't see any point of doing this." She told him.

"I promise it'll be worth it. And technically you can't see with your blindfold on." He chuckled softly to himself. "Ok, I'm going to take it off now."

Upon seeing the sight, Kel gasped. "Oh Dom…this is…just beautiful!" They were at the peak of a hill, covered in dandelions growing in lush green grass. But it wasn't just _any_ hill. It was the place Dom had first asked her to court him. The dandelions danced as a soft breeze swept across the meadow, making Kel smile, something she hadn't done in ages. She closed her eyes and let the scent of dandelions fill her nostrils. Dom wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, drawing her closer to him. _Life can't get any better than this_.

"Wait for it…" he said right on cue, as if he could read her mind.

A strong gust of wind blew dandelion puffs off in a fog of white, leaving the yellow blossoms on the grass.

"A sign of new life. Make a wish." His breath tickled her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Kel was breathless. She never knew nature could be _this_ beautiful. She wished he would never leave her, that they would grow old together, and be happy for the rest of their lives. But deep inside she knew it wasn't that simple….she was a full-fledged knight, and he a successful sergeant. It just wouldn't work out.

"What did you wish for?" He asked, pulling her gently out of her thoughts by nuzzling her neck.

"Isn't it bad luck to tell?" She turned her head back to face him.

"Ok, then. Don't tell me." He said in a childish voice, pouting.

"I love you, Dom." She whispered. Kel tilted her head back just a slight bit more and captured his lips in hers. This wasn't the first time they kissed, but it was one both would remember forever. It was soft and sweet, with just enough love and lust. It was perfect.

"I love you too, Kel. I always will." His voice was slightly rough, but to her it was still that same rich, honey-like voice that floated over her thoughts.

He took her hands in his and spread them, so they felt the wind at its strongest. She sighed, and for the first time, she felt….free. Free from the complications of life, from the pressure of the court. There were no soldiers for her to command, no nobles for her to impress. It was just her and Dom. Life really was great.

--

"Neal, Dom will be fine, right?" Receiving no answer, she turned to his father. "Uncle Baird, Dom will heal and live won't he?" Her voice grew frantic now; she was losing control of it.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure. I'm so sorry dear" Her uncle-in-law told her in a soothing voice. "I really don't know"

She was on the verge of tears. "No......he - he promised! He promised he wouldn't…" Baird engulfed the girl in a reassuring hug.

"We'll do the best we can. I'm sorry it had to be him"

"If I could've gone out there today instead of stuck inside, then he wouldn't…."

"Keladry you know better than to go into war when you're pregnant!" Baird scolded.

"I know….it's just…" she sighed. She didn't like being pregnant. There were so many restrictions, so many rules. _No wondering about without a midwife within reach. You mustn't lay a finger on a weapon of any sort. _She wished she could just be herself again. She was getting out of practise, and by the time the baby came, she probably wouldn't even be able to lift her sword. "I hope he'll be fine"

"We all do. Now go get some sleep, dear."

"But I'm not sleepy" she said with a yawn. The healer gave her a look. "I hate my hormones"

Baird chuckled as he watched her wander back to her and Dom's rooms.

"Now we need to save Dom…." He sighed, and went to help Neal.

--

"Don't run off too far!" she called to the child in front of her. "Make sure Mama can see you!"

"Mama! Can you see me here?" The child hid behind a bush. Faye had black hair that turned brown under the sunlight, and sparkly blue eyes. Just like her father.

"Oh no! Where did my Faye go?" Kel called, laughing to herself. Faye was way too big for that bush.

"I'm here Mama!" she squealed, running to her mother.

"Ok now, let's go quickly, or we'll miss it" Kel said, picking up the 5 year old in one swift action. They came upon that same hill, the one that started Kel and Dom's courtship, the place where Dom proposed to her. Kel hadn't been back since then. It was too painful, to think of all the memories this plain meadow held. But she wanted her daughter to see it. She was ready to face those memories.

"Mama!" she jumped out of Kel's hand, stumbling on impact, and ran to pick some dandelions.

"They're preeety!"

"Just wait, and you'll see how pretty they can get"

"Ok" she sat herself in the midst of dandelions and tried to make a chain. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"How do you make a flower chain like Aunt Yuki?"

"Like this" They sat, stringing dandelions into a chain to put on Faye's head.

"Oh look Mama, look! They're _flying!_" Kel had completely forgotten why she had brought Faye to this corner of the palace. She and Dom had spent endless hours there, lying in the grass, stringing dandelions, or watching the clouds. It was their escape. Just the thought of Dom hurt her. She wished she could've helped saved him. But he had bled himself out and there was nothing she could've done. Other than injustice, she hated feeling useless.

"I miss you so much, Dom," she whispered to the sky. "I wish you were still here….I know you'll love her"

"Mama?" the little girl reached up to touch her mother's cheek, realising she was thinking about her father again. "What was Papa like?"

"You father was….he was wonderful. He would love you," she told her, smiling. Dom would've spent all his free time teaching Faye how to pull pranks on poor innocent people. Faye gets into enough trouble already, and Kel couldn't imagine what it would be like if Dom was there to teach her the dirty tricks. It would be hell. But it would feel right. Like a family. She sighed.

"Do you miss him, Mama?"

Her heart tightened. "Yes, darling. I miss him so much." she smoothed Faye's hair down.

"But you have me now, don't you, Mama?" concern showed in her huge eyes, reminding her so much of Dom.

"Yes. I have you now" Kel assured her.

"Good. Now tell me more about Papa!" she exclaimed.

Kel sighed. It would be a very eventful 5 years before Faye had to decide what she wanted to do with her life. She half-hoped she wouldn't take the road to knighthood. She didn't want her baby going through what she had to. She wanted her to be free of mockery, and court gossip. She didn't want her only child to feel chained up, like she had. But that was Faye's decision to make, not Kel's. And whichever one she chose, Kel would be there for her.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Why is my Valentine's Day tribute sad? To show the reality of Valentine's Day. It's not really that exciting…I know that now. **

**And to fellow Chinese people out there, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Hope you get lots of money from red bags :)**

**Yes, the song is **_**Fields of Gold**_** by Eva Cassidy. I like Eva's version better :) I wouldn't have discovered this song if it weren't for Confusedkinght's fic, **_**Fallen.**_** Yes, go read it. It's EPIC :) **

**It is currently 11:58pm here, so I'm a tad bit early....but by the time it's actually up, it WILL be Feburary 14th :)**

**Love you all :) **

**xx mwah **


End file.
